


Пять раз, когда Баки чуть не трахнул Стива, и один, когда всe могло бы получиться. Но нет.

by Mister_Key



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружба, любовь и свобода — очень простые, в сущности, вещи. Но как же сложно их объяснить – даже самому себе.<br/>Предупреждение: ангст, дарк!Баки; возможные спойлеры фильма «Первый мститель: Противостояние»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Баки чуть не трахнул Стива, и один, когда всe могло бы получиться. Но нет.

 

-1-

  
  
— Переночуешь у меня? — спрашивает Баки и сжимает Стиву плечо.  
  
Не сказать, чтобы это было приятно. Даже наоборот; что-то хрустит в плече, и Стив чуть не ойкает. Высвобождается, стараясь не кривиться, проворачивает ключ в замке. Дом, родной дом, и пусть после смерти мамы их крошечная квартира, наверное, покажется слишком просторной, но пускать Баки внутрь Стив не хочет. Не когда Баки опять… такой. Набриолиненные волосы блестят, в глазах тоже шалый блеск, белые зубы сверкают, единственный приличный костюм вовсе не кажется единственным — и такого Баки Стив боится. Даже несмотря на то, что тот — друг. Особенно потому, что тот друг. При Баки можно не стесняться разбросанных в доме кисточек и сломанных карандашей, и газетных стелек в башмаках, и приступов кашля, но иногда с ним нужно держать ухо востро, и сейчас тот самый случай.  
Любому другому Стив уже въехал бы в нос, и будь что будет. Но это же Баки. Друг. Единственный и… единственный. Не то, чтобы Стиву было с кем сравнивать, но он точно уверен: друзьям не говорят, чтобы они убрали руки, что они не вовремя, и что сейчас ему нужно побыть одному. Осознать потерю, может быть, оплакать… но Баки не хочет оставлять его одного. Наверное, на похоронах кто-то посоветовал.  
  
— Я в порядке, Бак, правда, — говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Баки снова кладет руку ему на плечо, притягивает к себе ближе, теперь Стив чувствует запах спиртного каждый раз, как он выдыхает. На кладбище не наливали, разумеется, но Баки где-то раздобыл. Он всегда находит, где раздобыть. Иногда это бесит, но ведь это же Баки… Сколько раз за жизнь Стив произносил эту фразу?  
  
Ни единого раза.  
  
А думал — сотни, тысячи раз.  
  
— Ты не стесняйся, Стиви, серьезно, мне не проблема вообще, — Баки заглядывает через его голову. В доме чудовищный беспорядок, оставшийся после… ну, после всего, что было. — Ого. Могу зайти как-нибудь, помочь прибраться. Тебе же потребуется помощь.  
  
— Я сам, — бормочет Стив, пытаясь понять, что с этим предложением не так и почему вместо благодарности оно вызывает раздражение. — Буду в порядке, серьезно, ты же меня знаешь.  
  
— О да, я-то тебя знаю — подыхать будешь, ни о чем не попросишь, — настаивает Баки, и на секунду Стиву хочется его ударить.  
  
Ничто так не злит, как друзья, непременно решившие причинить тебе добро и нанести пользу. Разве что друзья, не понимающие намеков на то, что ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе помогали прямо сейчас. Что уборка может занять кучу времени и помочь уложить по местам не только разбросанные вещи, но и разбросанные мысли. Что Стиву все равно придется учиться жить самому, и собственный дом — не худшее место для начала, что…  
  
— Я здорово устал, Бак, — говорит он, надеясь, что Баки поймет, и понимая, что нет. Ни разу не бывало. В этот раз тоже.  
  
— Ну так тем более, — напирает Баки. — Ладно, я не потащу тебя к себе…  
  
“Благодарю тебя, Боже Иисус”, — думает Стив. Так мама говорила, когда еще могла.  
  
— ...Но давай хоть с тобой переночую? — заканчивает Бак, и у Стива кончаются слова.  
  
Как откажешь парню, который дружит с тобой, хиляком? Кто возится с тобой просто так, по доброте душевной? Кто всегда оказывался рядом и когда тебе нужна была помощь, и когда без этой помощи ты мог бы обойтись, и даже когда решительно в ней не нуждался — но ведь рядом же…  
  
— Со мной? — глупо спрашивает Стив. — Бак, это не лучшая…  
  
— Да чертов боже, Стив, хватит стесняться! — теперь Баки повышает голос, и у Стива внутри дрожит неприятная струнка недозволенного раздражения. Те, кто на него орал, обычно быстро переходили в категорию тех, кто его бил, потому что обычно Стив не позволяет на себя орать и не молчит в ответ, но...  
  
Это же Баки.  
  
И он уже все равно внутри. Под тяжелыми ботинками хрустит что-то мелкое, Стиву не хочется смотреть, что именно. Баки оглядывает помещение, качает головой, быстро стряхивает все, что было на постели, выуживает из шкафа чистое белье.  
  
Ведет себя как дома, и это ведь правильно? Он ведь дома у Стива, они друзья, и это со Стивом что-то не так, если…  
  
— Стиви, — говорит Баки, закончив с локальным изгнанием хаоса. — Я же не совсем дурак и все понимаю.  
  
Если это так — Стив ему завидует. Он вот, наверное, дурак и не понимает почти ничего. Ни что у Баки на уме, ни как теперь жить, ни что чувствовать, но ясно, что холодок опаски под сердцем — лишний. Бояться Баки? Это уж ни в какие ворота, но…  
  
Но он боится.  
  
— И знаю я тебя как облупленного, — продолжает Баки, по-своему понимая упорное молчание. — Дело даже не в том, что ты не попросишь помочь, ты же даже… даже не подумаешь о том, что кто-нибудь сам захочет сделать твою жизнь чуток полегче. Серьезно, тебе даже в голову не придет. И о многом другом ты тоже не подумаешь, — продолжает он, и снова случается то, чего Стив не может объяснить ни на словах, ни в мыслях, только иногда в рисунках прорывается — и тогда он сидит над листом бумаги и чертит, чертит, штрихует его, пока все пугающие контуры и даже намеки на них не прячутся под жирным слоем угля. Глаза у Баки становятся… другими. И Стиву они не нравятся; когда Баки смотрит на него таким взглядом — это как измазаться лярдом. Жирно, сально, пахнет, оставляет следы и не сразу смывается. — О том, что я могу… быть рядом, черт, Стив, да я не могу НЕ быть рядом! Я же тебя люблю.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Бак, — отвечает он совершенно искренне — и запутывается еще больше. Да, он любит Баки. Баки — его друг. Друзей любят, так же, как любят мать и отца, Родину и Бога, это святое и чистое чувство, и при чем тут оно сейчас? Что вообще происхо…  
  
Он не успевает додумать. Баки наклоняется к нему, хватает за плечи, — будут синяки, — прижимается, мокро и горячо.  
  
— Господи боже! Бак!  
  
За спиной у Стива что-то сыплется и раскатывается по полу. Кажется, это мамина коробка с пуговицами, но, может, и не она одна, и как он ухитрился отскочить, он и сам не понимает. Стоит и смотрит на Баки — а тот смотрит на него, и в глазах то самое, жирное. Масляное, как пергамент из-под бутерброда, слишком долго лежавшего в коробке в жару.  
  
— Стив, я… — начинает Баки, но Стив мотает головой.  
  
— Дружище, ты действительно слишком много выпил, — говорит он с удивляющим его самого спокойствием и — невероятно, но факт — облегчением. — Иди-ка проспись. Я не блондиночка на каблуках, и…  
  
— Я… да, конечно, — отвечает Баки, и Стив понимает, что он не просто смущен глупостью, которую сделал — он еще и зол. До чертиков. Может быть, на себя — нашел же время дурачиться, — но скорее, все-таки, на Стива. — Но только потому, что у тебя нет каблуков.  
  
Шуточка не из смешных, но Стив осторожно улыбается в ответ. Шутка. Просто глупая шутка, день был тяжелым, Баки выпил больше, чем стоило, ничего такого. И незачем, совсем незачем думать о том, что было бы, если бы… Как далеко эта шутка могла бы зайти, вот так.  
  
— Я, ну… прошу прощения? — предлагает Баки, и это снова прежний Бак. Порой невыносимый, иногда самоотверженный, всегда друг — словом, все в порядке до следующего раза. Порой Стиву кажется, что он мог бы предсказать, когда Баки накроет снова, когда из него проступит чужак, вызывающий в нем, Стиве, смутное чувство брезгливости и опаски, но для этого нужно стараться замечать детали, высматривать в Баки плохое, ждать от него плохого — а этого Стив не хочет.  
  
— Проехали, — кивает он и многозначительно глядит на дверь. Теперь у него нет ни малейшего энтузиазма к тому, чтобы заниматься уборкой и, может быть, по-другому расставлять мебель и обдумывать будущее; и, хотя Баки понимает и уходит, неловко попрощавшись, Стиву так и не становится легче.  
  
Иногда настроение зависит от таких мелочей, а глупая шутка может вовсе его расколоть, как хрупкое стеклышко.  
  
Просто глупая шутка.  


 

-2-

  
  
— Это вот Энни, — сообщает Баки, — а это Кристин, мы идем на танцы, явка обязательна. Вопросы?  
  
У Стива много вопросов, больше похожих на возражения — и все остаются при нем. Завтра дедлайн, а его подработка для журнала и без того висит на волоске. Он рисует много и старается каждую свободную минуту проводить за столом, но весенний сырой ветер принес очередное обострение, и как же Стив ненавидит болезни, крадущие силы, и слабость, заставляющую ронять карандаши.  
  
Если он потратит сегодняшнюю ночь на то, чтобы довести до ума иллюстрации — успеет вовремя и заработает лишнюю десятку, хотя лишних десяти долларов не бывает. В Бруклине и лишнего доллара не бывает, уж это-то вам любой скажет, кто в нем пожил хоть два дня. Новый заказ, может, даже несколько. Постоянная работа, о которой Стив мечтает тихо и пока безнадежно, приблизится еще на шаг.  
  
Пытаться объяснить это Баки — совершенно безнадежная затея. У него никогда нет проблем с тем, чтобы заработать, грузчики нужны всегда и везде, Стив попробовал разок и чуть не умер, а продавать что-нибудь в магазинчике его не взяли из-за вида.  
  
«Парень», — сказал ему тогда приказчик, — «да при виде тебя сразу приходит на ум чахотка. А барышни приходят сюда не за ней.»  
  
Стив до сих пор помнит этот отказ. И все остальные тоже. Ему здорово повезло с подработкой, что и говорить, но Баки уже настроился на танцы, да и рисунки готовы, он просто хотел посидеть над ними еще, довести до совершенства, тщательно пересмотреть все-все в поисках огрехов…  
  
Наверное, это та самая привычка делать все на совесть, а совесть у него... Если бы ее можно было прощупать и простукать, как легкие, любой врач, даже старенький Робинсон, приходивший к Стиву, когда дела становились совсем плохи, сразу сказал бы: увеличена, воспалена и болит.  
  
Но болит она с двух сторон. Баки скоро идти на фронт, и как сказать ему — прости, дружище, другие планы? Невозможно. Поэтому Стив соглашается — а куда деваться?  
  
Баки отсутствие энтузиазма не радует. Он тормошит Стива, подталкивает к Кристин — у той, по мнению Стива, слишком высокие каблуки — и шипит, улучив минутку:  
  
— Стиви, да сделай ты лицо попроще, у тебя что, зубы болят?  
  
Стив честно пытается. Это почти как бегать по пояс в воде: сил уходит много, а результата, считай, не видать; его пара откровенно скучает, а потом и вовсе вешается на свободную руку Баки.  
  
Это очень кстати, потому что Стив как раз видит то, что ему по-настоящему интересно. В отличие от сомнительных девичих прелестей, которые его скорее отвращают, чем притягивают, пункт записи добровольцев всегда вызывает у Стива одно-единственное и несомненное желание: переступить порог, да поскорее.  
Попробовать снова.  
  
— Стииив, — стонет Баки, перехватив его взгляд. — Воскресный вечер. Танцы, девушки. Да там и нет никого!  
  
Неправда, там полно народу, а у войны не бывает выходных. Стив точно знает, потому что чувствует ее — как она, далекая, гудит приглушенным металлическим звоном, как поет свою песню вдалеке — и так близко. Зовет его.  
  
— Вы идите, — предлагает он. — А я догоню.  
  
Недовольный взгляд Баки жжет ему спину, и все заканчивается именно так, как Стив уже привык: еще один отказ. Даже пытаться не стоило.  
  
Но ведь стоило.  
  
— Все равно не понимаю, — говорит Баки, и он правда не понимает, его-то взяли сразу, дело за малым: получить назначение. Неповоротливая махина бюрократии все никак не прожует его личное дело, но ясно, что счет идет на недели, максимум — пара месяцев. — Стив. Ну ты же даже до турника не допрыгнешь, если не подсадят, куда ты лезешь?  
  
— А где девушки? — спрашивает Стив, чтобы перевести разговор. Баки, досадливо присвистнув, сплевывает.  
  
— Считай, что мое обаяние дало сбой, — говорит он и шагает, размашисто и свободно, по стремительно темнеющей улице. — Жаль. Я-то настроился весело провести время.  
  
То, как Баки свободно обращается с девушками, всегда слегка шокирует. На самом-то деле Баки хороший парень, серьезный и ответственный, Стив в этом уверен, просто… Ну, просто в нем играет кровь и все такое прочее, а если кому-то из барышень не нравится быть во втором, а то и третьем десятке в очереди — Баки ведь никого не заставляет, правда?  
  
Хорошо, да, Стива это не слишком радует — то, как пренебрежительно Баки относится к девушкам, но что он, Стив, в этом понимает? Никто не осуждает Баки. Он сам не осуждает Баки. Так принято, если ты мужчина — ты одобряешь, если друг уходит с очередной Мэгги или Кэти, и не обращаешь внимания на записочки, выпадающие из чужих карманов, даже если эти записочки начинаются с расплывшихся ругательств, в которых злости столько же, сколько отчаяния.  
  
Однажды Стив спросил, что будет, если у кого-то из подружек на одну ночь возникнут проблемы. Те самые проблемы. Баки уставился на него непонимающе, потом рассмеялся и велел не забивать голову ерундой, это — женские дела, и у них, у женщин, всегда есть возможность решить их, не впутывая мужчин.  
  
«Это как с чулками, Стиви», — сказал он тогда. — «Ты же не спрашиваешь у девочки, где она их покупала и сколько они стоили, просто смотришь на красивые ножки. Женские дела. Не лезь в них, и останешься при своих.»  
  
Стив не очень уверен в том, что у женщин есть решения на все случаи жизни — и особенно на те, о которых принято говорить, понизив голос, но что он в этом понимает, у него и девушки-то не было никогда, а Баки опытный.  
  
— Ну так проведем его весело, твое время, — предлагает он, не желая расстраивать Баки еще больше. — Я порисую, послушаем радио…  
  
— И вправду, почему нет, — после короткой паузы отзывается Баки, — ну их, этих девчонок. Сами не знают, что теряют.  
  
Оказавшись дома, Стив быстро отодвигает альбомы и разложенные по порядку листы прочь, вынимает пару бутылок пива, предлагает Баки. Тот не отказывается, прихлебывает дешевое пиво, подпевает “Должен найти тебя, крошка”[1] и “Каллиопа Джейн”[2] и выглядит почти счастливым.  
  
— Брось ты эти карандаши, — говорит он, — что ты над ними чахнешь. Все равно тебя не возьмут в журнал, там нужны профессионалы, так зачем убиваться?  
  
Стив не спорит. Какой в этом смысл? Он и сам понимает, что вряд ли его возьмут на постоянную ставку, хотя это было бы как нельзя более кстати, он смог бы больше помогать фронту, хотя бы деньгами, если уж удался таким квелым, но даже если Баки прав — что с того? Он ведь все равно не сможет не пытаться.  
  
— Ну, сегодня я рисовать уже не буду, — обещает Стив, прощаясь с мечтой доделать все, пока Баки будет пить и слушать музыку. — Дай-ка глоточек?  
  
— Ты же не пьешь, дружище? — удивляется Баки, но уступает бутылку Стиву. Тот и вправду не пьет. Не любит вкус, не хочет лишний раз вредить организму, да и вообще… Но сейчас вдруг хочется попробовать.  
  
Пиво на вкус горькое и отдает мылом. Стив кривится, возвращает бутылку. Как люди это пьют по доброй воле?  
  
— И правильно, не привыкай, — комментирует Баки, хлопает по продавленной софе. — Садись сюда, поболтаем.  
  
Он выглядит таким своим. Таким… родным? Ну да, наверное, так. Стив садится — и тут же понимает, что зря. Бодрый свинг по радио меняется на тягучую “Как глубок тот океан”, Баки обнимает его за плечи, и нет нужды заглядывать ему в лицо, чтобы понять: тот масляный кошачий взгляд снова здесь, тут как тут, никуда не делся.  
  
— Это не очень похоже на “поболтаем”, — бормочет Стив, пытаясь отодвинуться поделикатней. — И ты снова меня путаешь с барышней.  
  
— Вот уж нет, — отвечает Баки, и никакого смущения в его голосе не слышно. А у Стива горит лицо, он должен был быть умнее, должен был подумать о том, что делает, на что провоцирует друга, у которого были планы повеселиться, и кстати, может быть, это из-за Стива девушки ушли. Мало кому из девчонок понравится, когда посреди свидания парень, пусть даже такой невзрачный, срывается с места прямиком на пункт призыва. Значит, он виноват. Значит, он должен?  
  
Что-то с этой мыслью здорово не так, но додумать Стив не успевает.  
  
— Ни с кем я тебя не путаю, — повторяет Баки, и его ладонь проезжается Стиву по плечу, сжимается, притягивает поближе. — Просто подумал: ты же и целоваться не умеешь.  
  
Конечно же, Стив не умеет. С кем бы ему… и вообще…  
  
— Вот так найдешь девчонку своей мечты, — продолжает Баки слишком легким тоном, — опозоришься с ней, а она раззвонит подружкам, и что они скажут, Стиви, как думаешь?  
  
— Что? — беззвучно спрашивает Стив. Баки вроде бы ничего такого с ним не делает, только трогает за плечо, нет причин паниковать. Или есть? Или _пока что_ нет, но скоро будут?  
  
— Что, если уж я лучшего друга не научил ничему, то, может, и сам ни черта не умею? — предполагает Баки, и вот теперь Стив уверен, всей шкурой чувствует — есть причины. Самое время отпихиваться, говорить, что Баки неправильно его понял, вспоминать тот давний, до ужаса стыдный полдень, о котором Стив себе вспоминать запретил, черт, да хоть бы и всерьез отбиваться, потому что — надо же — тогдашний отказ Баки явно не воспринял всерьез. Как девчоночье «нет», которое на самом деле «да, но побегай за мной» или «да, но я боюсь маму», или даже «да, герой, но я хочу, чтобы ты прижал меня покрепче».  
  
— Баки, — шепчет он. — Бак, не нужно.  
  
Конечно же, Баки не слышит. Нагибается к нему и прижимается губами, горькими от пива, слишком мокрыми, какими-то…  
  
Слюнявыми, по правде говоря. И от них несет дешевым пивом. Стив терпит сколько может, чувствует жаркое тело рядом с собой и может даже не сомневаться — брюки у Баки в беспорядке. Или в полном порядке, это уж как посмотреть, он ведь парень, а Стив позволяет ему целовать себя, так что чего он, спрашивается, ожидал? Что Баки встанет, скажет: «Ой, прости, Стив, я вел себя совсем не как друг, этого больше не будет», — и этого вправду больше не будет?  
  
Губ Стив не разжимает, но Баки не из тех, кто мирится с отказом. Он нажимает языком, удивительно горячим, мокрым и скользким, давит, часто дышит пивным духом Стиву прямо в лицо — и что-то в Стиве ломается еще до того, как он успевает себе запретить.  
  
Вопреки мнению Баки, не такой уж он дохляк. На один удар хватает даже его невеликих сил. Тот выходит смазанным, скользящим, не так-то легко врезать как следует тому, с кем сидишь в обнимку, но Баки рвано выдыхает, разжимает руки и скрючивается на диване.  
  
— Вот… черт… — он пытается вдохнуть поглубже, и Стива — он уже вскочил и смотрит на то, как Баки, побагровев, судорожно открывает рот, охватывает мучительный стыд и вина, такая сильная, что, кажется, еще чуть — и он провалится сквозь землю. — Вот же… черт… Стиви…  
  
— Бак, прости, я не хотел, — Стив, не зная, что делать, топчется на месте. Конечно, Баки не умрет от тычка под дых, он же крепкий — но с его, Стива, везением… — Дать воды?  
  
— Не… надо, — наконец, справляется Баки, смотрит на Стива блестящими мокрыми глазами. — Здоров ты драться, дружище. Если ты так и от девочек отбиваешься, я не удивляюсь, что…  
  
Девочки Стива так не зажимают. И целоваться не лезут, а если б и лезли — наверное, у них все по-другому, как знать? Не зря же бог создал мужчину и женщину, и то, что сейчас Стиву до смерти хочется вытереть рот, отменить последние пять минут навсегда и никогда в жизни о них не вспоминать — это только потому, что Баки парень, правда?  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Баки, так и не дождавшись никакого ответа. Встает, чуть качнувшись, проходит мимо Стива, как мимо пустого места, останавливается у самой двери. — Я, ну…  
  
— Не извиняйся, — выжимает из себя Стив. — Просто не надо так больше.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Баки и выходит, так на него и не посмотрев.  
  
Совершенно нелогично и неправильно Стива начинает распирать смехом. Он щекочется внутри множеством лапок, лезет наружу через рот, Стив смеется до тошноты, до головокружения.  
  
У всех друзей есть традиции, так ведь? Тайные знаки, шуточки, непонятные посторонним, свои воспоминания, свои неловкие моменты.  
  
Наверное, они с Баки действительно друзья. Настоящие, не понарошку.  


 

-3-

  
  
Челюсть болит, как проклятая. Гордость болела бы тоже, но Стиву сейчас не до гордости. Его распирает от злости. В глазах плавают красные круги, голова кружится, и он плюется кровью в истоптанную грязь.  
  
— Слушай, — говорит Баки, — мне иногда кажется, тебе это нравится — получать от всех подряд. Я прав?  
  
Стив пытается выпрямиться. Получается, честно говоря, не очень.  
  
— Я бы справился, — он пытается отчистить руки. Без толку. Хорошо хоть, обошлось без переломов; с перебитыми пальцами много не нарисуешь. — Дожал бы его сам.  
  
— Ну конечно, — отмахивается Баки, и это не первый раз, когда Стива бесит его снисходительное согласие, но в первый раз — настолько. Особенно когда Баки подбирает с земли призывной лист с отвратительно жирным 4F в соответствующей клетке. — А это в который раз?  
  
Вообще-то в восьмой, но Стив не хочет об этом говорить. Может, и хорошо, что брюки испачканы — можно не смотреть на Баки, отчищая грязь. Вся его чертова жизнь — сплошная грязь, Бруклин липнет не хуже заразы, его не счистишь и не скроешь, и...  
  
Стив, наконец, поднимает взгляд — и застывает, как громом пораженный. Баки всегда ухитрялся выглядеть как самодовольный кот, лощеный и фатоватый, Стив всегда заступался за него, потому что на самом деле Баки не фат, просто не всегда видит себя со стороны, да и стараться выглядеть хорошо — не преступление, но сейчас на Баки новехонькая, с иголочки, форма, а на лице сияет такое самодовольство, что Стиву больно смотреть.  
  
Дышать тоже.  
  
— Сто седьмой пехотный, — заявляет Баки, и Стив сжимает зубы. Костяшки у него ноют — конечно, это потому, что он только что дрался, нипочему больше. — Сержант Джеймс Барнс завтра утром отбывает в Англию.  
  
«Ибо где зависть и сварливость, там неустройство и все худое», — вспоминает Стив. Сара, добрая католичка, какие встречаются только среди ирландок, пусть и живущих на чужой земле, читала ему это и многое другое, и сейчас Стив буквально слышит ее голос, звонкий и твердый, как медь и кимвалы звенящие. До того, как туберкулез сглодал ее изнутри, у матери был такой. Потом она могла уже только шептать.  
  
— Я должен был пойти, — говорит Стив самому себе. В груди тесно от обиды, а он давит ее, как ядовитую гадину и сам давится ядом, сглатывает его, жгучий и густой, вот, уже все в порядке, Баки не заметит. Он много чего не замечает, так ведь? Повисшего между ними в последние дни напряжения. Того, как Стив избегает оставаться с ним рядом. Того, что перестал приглашать в дом.  
  
Того, как его передергивает, когда Баки покровительственно, по-хозяйски обнимает его за плечи, ведет из подворотни, как… как девицу, подхваченную на улице. Медь звенящая и кимвалы звучащие бьются в нем, в каждой жилке, и имя им — ярость и стыд. Наверное, с ним что-то не так. Да что там, совершенно точно с ним что-то не так, если Баки так его хватает даже после всего, что… ну, что было. То есть чего не было.  
  
— Да ладно, Стив, расслабься ты, ну куда тебе воевать? — легко говорит Баки — и он, конечно, не понимает, что сыплет соль на рану, но… — идем лучше, выпьем. Погуляем как следует, а? Или, — тут он приостанавливается и смотрит на Стива тем самым взглядом, — хочешь меня поздравить по-особому?  
  
— Надо думать, ты не про тычок в нос? — бледно шутит Стив, и в этой шутке совсем немного смеха. Вовсе нет, даже если по донышку поскрести — потому что именно этого он и хочет. У Баки миловидное лицо, пухловатое, но девушкам нравится, и разве это не то, чего Стив по-настоящему хочет? Врезать ему хорошенько? Разбить этот наглый рот, заставить Баки отшатнуться и понять, что есть вещи, над которыми нельзя смеяться, просто потому, что нельзя?  
  
— Ну вообще-то я говорил о другом, — ухмыляется Баки, не подозревая, как Стив близок к тому, чтобы натворить глупостей. Даже хуже, чем просто натворить глупостей — стать одним из тех ублюдков, которых он ненавидит. Только дай себе волю, только позволь поддаться — и все. — Порадоваться за друга, похлопать по плечу, все такое?  
  
— А я радуюсь, — говорит Стив и не врет, он правда рад за Баки. И очень не рад за себя самого. Чему тут радоваться — Баки уйдет воевать, а он останется рисовать картинки для журналов, и жизнь его кончится, не начавшись. Если только он не придумает чего-то, если не прогнет мир под себя, если… От бесплодных мечтаний ничего, кроме горечи, не остается. — Просто подумал, что там за тобой некому будет присматривать.  
  
— За мной? — брови Баки ползут кверху, а сам он, кажется, на грани того, чтобы рассмеяться. — За мной присматривать? Вот кто за тобой присмотрит, пока я буду бить фрицев, Стиви — это вопрос получше.  
  
— Я справлюсь сам, — говорит Стив, и по лицу видит — Баки его не слышит. — Серьезно, Бак.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, — слышит он в ответ. — Ты же у нас герой Стив Роджерс. Эй, Стиви?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Так что насчет сходить куда-нибудь, обмыть погоны? — Баки наклоняется к нему; в узкой подворотне, из которой они все никак не выйдут, Стив чувствует себя как в ловушке, хотя почему — как. — Последняя ночь, как-никак.  
  
Стив не находит сил для возражений.  
  
— Только не допоздна, — говорит он, потому что его все-таки взяли работать в журнал, что бы там Баки ни говорил. Работа не из легких, ему дали шанс скорее авансом, и Стив это понимает.  
  
— Да ну, какое допоздна, — быстро соглашается Баки, словно и нет у него привычки возвращаться домой под утро и, иногда — не к себе домой. Раньше Стив его не пускал, потому что матери нужно было высыпаться перед дежурствами. Теперь просто делает вид, что не слышит стука в дощатую дверь. И замирает под одеялом, как испуганный зверь, каждый раз, как Баки стучится среди ночи. — Мы так только, до Старк-Экспо и назад.  
  
Стиву нравятся блестящие механические штуки. А думать о том, каким мир будет лет через сто, нравится еще больше, так что он кивает, воодушевленный, улыбается Баки и приходит без четверти шесть, как договаривались.  
  
И застывает, глядя на очередную парочку девиц, которыми Баки занял обе руки.  
  
Это же не может быть правдой, да? Они собирались пойти посмотреть _машины_. Девушкам не особенно нравятся машины, если только это не свадебный лимузин, а главное — Баки что, свихнулся? Зачем он притащил сюда девиц?  
  
Решил, надо думать, повеселиться напоследок. Все в порядке, это же Баки, он не умеет по-другому и ни на что такое не намекает, хотя прошла всего пара недель, и как бы он мог забыть, с чего все началось, ну, тогда? И — немаловажно — чем закончилось?  
  
— Расслабься, не нужно благодарностей, — шепчет Баки, улучив минутку. — В конце концов, целоваться я тебя уже научил.  
  
Ах, так вот как это называется. То, что было и что продолжает гореть в Стиве неугасимым огнем стыда, стоит нечаянно вспомнить — это Баки учил его целоваться, вот так все просто. Баки хороший друг, и совершенно зря Стив тогда распустил руки и ткнул его под дых. Ничего плохого Баки ведь не хотел, он просто… заботился. Как умел.  
  
— Да, дружище, — через силу говорит Стив, — спасибо.  
  
— Только уж в этот раз сделай милость, не сбегай вступать в ряды, — шепчет Баки. — Девочки на все согласны, ясно?  
  
Стив смотрит на него тупым — он сам это чувствует, — взглядом. Баки закатывает глаза.  
  
— Вот уйду на фронт, и кто позаботится о том, чтобы ты наконец-то стал мужчиной? — шепчет он, скаля белые зубы в улыбке. Его новые подружки машут в ответ, и Стиву дурно при одной мысли о том, на что именно они готовы. Это возбуждает, да. Но это так грязно, что его начинает тошнить. — Я серьезно, Стиви. Доверься мне и все будет тип-топ.  
  
Стив честно старается. Не дергается, когда одна из девиц на него косится с почти плотоядным интересом, не морщится от запаха слишком сладких духов, усиленно не думает о том, как мало интереса — если он вообще есть, этот интерес, — представляет для нее по сравнению с щеголем-Баки, старательно не пугает себя мыслями о том, как может закончиться вечер.  
  
И, увидев пункт призыва, невольно шагает туда. Это просто сильнее него. Баки закатывает глаза, что-то шепчет девицам, и те раздражающе-громко хихикают.  
  
— Мы тебя дождемся, — кричит Баки вслед, и, снова обращаясь к барышням, прибавляет, — это недолго, правда. Давайте еще посмотрим на эти летающие штуковины.  
  
«Хорошо бы», — думает Стив, — «чтоб ты так и сделал. Но ведь не сделаешь.»  
  
Он оказывается прав. Что уж там Баки наплел девчонкам, неизвестно, но и минуты не проходит, а он уже снова у Стива за спиной. Какое-то безумие. Как будто Стив младенец и шагу не может ступить самостоятельно, как будто его нужно все время держать под контролем, следить за каждым шагом, чтобы себе не навредил.  
  
— Все-таки решил пойти еще раз? — спрашивает Баки. Стив дергает плечом.  
  
— Это рулетка. Может, повезет.  
  
— Ну да, и тебя поймают или, еще того хуже, призовут! — рявкает Баки, и у Стива в груди уже не горит ярость. Там тяжелая пустота. Баки в него не верит, и это не новость, но всякий раз, как Стив в этом убеждается, от его невеликой храбрости словно откусывают еще кусок.  
  
— Не веришь, что я на что-то способен, да? — спрашивает он, собираясь, уж в этот-то раз точно, высказать все. И начать с того, что он — не барышня.  
  
— Стив, это не подворотня, это война! — рычит Баки, не давая ему и слова вставить. — Что тебе так чешется воевать?! Дома полно работы!  
  
— Знаю, что война, и какой работы? — не выдержав, рычит Стив. — Металлолом собирать? Я не хочу сидеть на заводе! Баки, пойми, там люди гибнут! Да у меня права нет отсиживаться дома, неужели это не ясно?  
  
— Ясно, — говорит Баки. На лице у него плохо спрятанный сарказм — и, как ни удивительно, беспомощность. — Ничто тебя не остановит. Глупостей только не наделай?  
  
— Как бы я сумел, — бурчит Стив. Ему отчего-то легче. — Все глупости на твоем счету. И смотри, без меня войну не выигрывай!  
  
Баки уже зовут, и не в первый раз, но он находит время обнять Стива — и это правильное, наконец-то правильное объятие. Без всяких там. Стив так ему за это благодарен, что даже не думает о том, сколько раз пытался сказать все то, что сказал, и все никак не получалось. А сейчас, когда пришлось как следует рявкнуть и настоять на своем, отставив в сторонку вежливость — получилось.  
  
В каком чертовски странном мире он живет.  
  
Когда Стив все-таки выходит наружу — голова у него гудит, ноги тоже, и он не может поверить тому, что только что случилось, так ведь не бывает, не бывает и не может быть, его не могли только что вот так запросто отобрать для участия в секретном правительственном эксперименте, — Баки, к его изумлению, все еще на месте. И девушки тоже.  
  
— Что-то ты долго, Стиви, — говорит Баки, — я уж думал идти тебя выковыривать оттуда. Ну и как? На вид — просто-таки сияешь.  
  
— Потом расскажу, — Стив косится на девушек. А они — на него, и он не знает, сколько Баки с ними танцевал и что обещал, и много ли покупал выпить, но лица у обеих — как у ведьм на гравюрах; там, где они, закинув головы, несутся на метлах по небу. Нагишом.  
  
Стив сглатывает. Его тут же берут под руки — с одной стороны Баки, с другой — девушка, имени которой он не может вспомнить, как ни пытается. Да и не о девушке мысли, честно говоря — хотя она идет рядом, виснет у него на руке, споткнувшись, и так прижимается грудью, что в любое другое время Стив бы, ну, заметил.  
  
— Потом так потом, — покладисто соглашается Баки, звонко целует свою спутницу в губы. — Ну что, девочки, продолжим танцы? Только уже не в такой толпе?  
  
— Конечно, сержант, — с готовностью отвечает его барышня, глядит на Стива весело и хищно. — У Лидии как раз никого нет дома…  
  
Лидия, ее зовут Лидия. И как только Стив умудрился забыть, имя-то не из обычных.  
  
— Зато есть бутылочка вина, — замечает его свеженазванная дама. — И широкая кровать.  
  
Вот тут до Стива доходит. Он смотрит на одну девушку, на другую. На Баки. Тот шагает себе, насвистывая, и вид у него совершенно обычный, словно ничего такого не происходит и словно, ну, словно Стив неправильно все понял.  
  
— Одна? — глупо спрашивает он, и девушки хохочут.  
  
— Он просто прелесть, твой дружок, — заявляет Лидия и еще раз проезжается грудью Стиву по руке. — Тут недалеко, мальчики.  
  
— Бак, — шепчет Стив, пока они поднимаются по широкой грязноватой лестнице, и девушки, смеясь и перешептываясь, идут вперед. — Бак, ты обалдел?  
  
— Потом будешь благодарить, — шипит Баки. — Вот пристрелят меня на фронте, хотя не пристрелят, конечно, что за глупости, меня никакая пуля не возьмет, — а ты так и останешься… целомудрие блюсти.  
  
— Да ведь мы их совсем не знаем, — ошеломленно говорит Стив. — Как твою зовут?  
  
— Анна? Ханна? — Баки пожимает плечами. — Да какая на хрен разница, я на ней не жениться собрался.  
  
— Бак, это… — у Стива даже слов нет. Стук каблучков сверху стихает, девушки возятся с ключами, звонко роняют, хихикают, подбирают. — Это…  
  
— Стив, — почти зло говорит Баки, — я что, по-твоему, совсем кретин?  
  
— Нет, но…  
  
— Или думаешь, я ничего не вижу и не понимаю? — напирает Баки. — Черт, Стив, ну сколько можно? Будь ты попроще, а? Вот увидишь, сразу люди потянутся.  
  
— Маааальчики, — тянут сверху. — Вы там что-то совсем застряли, мы скучаем…  
  
— Баки, я…  
  
— Ничего не хочу слушать, — заявляет Баки и чуть не силой тащит его наверх, к абрикосово-розовому свету из гостеприимно раскрытой двери. У Стива все поджилки дрожат, но сегодня вообще сумасшедший день, и он согласился на эксперимент, кто знает, как он пойдет и пойдет ли, и что будет потом. У Баки, наверное, еще хлеще, завтра у него начнется совсем другая жизнь.  
  
Стив застывает на пороге, и Баки приходится подтолкнуть его в спину. Потому что все так, как обещали девушки: бутылочка вина, лампа, накрытая оранжевым платком, и кровать. Одна, но большая. Анна-Ханна стоит рядом с ней и…  
  
Стив закрывает глаза, но вид стройной девичьей ноги — белой, с круглящимся коленом в туго натянутом нейлоне, — по-прежнему с ним. А Баки по-прежнему за спиной. Подталкивает нетерпеливо, шепчет на ухо:  
  
— Стив, не тупи, я их что, зря поил весь вечер?  
  
Лидия, улыбаясь, вытягивается на кровати и медленно скидывает туфли, абрикосовый свет обнимает ее, темнит глаза и приоткрытый рот, и у Стива стоит до боли, ему никогда еще не бывало так, но…  
  
Баки все рассчитал. Все предусмотрел. Все сделал так, чтобы у Стива не было шансов. Уж это-то Стив понимает прекрасно — даже сейчас, когда в голове шумит, а кровь гулко бьется в висках и паху. Баки все это _спланировал_. Для него.  
  
Так Баки понимает заботу.  
  
— Ну же, котик, — тягуче и капризно зовет Лидия. Стив видит, как играет свет на ее коленях, как темно под поехавшим кверху подолом широкой юбки. — Ты же не собираешься стоять там вечно?  
  
Стив сглатывает. Всухую это больно. Баки за его спиной на мгновение, только на мгновение вжимается в него, и Стива срывает с катушек.  
  
Он все еще чувствует твердое, похабное, вжимающееся в его задницу то самое, когда, невозможным образом вывернувшись, несется вниз по лестнице — и хорошо, что ревущая в ушах кровь гасит звуки хохота.  
  
Потому что Стив уверен: они смеются.  


 

-4-

  
  
На фронте все гораздо проще и понятней, чем Стив ожидал. Вообще у него все теперь гораздо проще и понятней. Он, как может, служит своей стране, у него теперь широкие плечи, рост под два метра, ни следа астмы и никаких проблем со строевой подготовкой.  
  
И Пегги.  
  
Она такая… настоящая. Говорит как мужчина, служит наравне со всеми — да что там, лучше многих парней, женщине в армии приходится прилагать гораздо больше усилий, чтобы просто удержаться на плаву, и Стив не думает, что это справедливо, но так есть, и Пегги справляется.  
  
Еще у нее хороший удар в челюсть, прекрасная фигура и такой острый язык, что упаси боже нарваться.  
  
Стив откровенно и почти неприкрыто в нее влюблен, и Пегги, кажется — он не загадывает, но кажется, все-таки да, — отвечает ему взаимностью.  
  
Все это было бы прекрасно, если бы не самое главное: ему, черт возьми, не дают делать все то, ради чего его улучшали. Это сближает с Пегги, которой тоже не дают развернуться как следует — и бесит до того, что Стив за два дня освоил классический бокс.  
  
Если бы еще удалось вырваться на настоящую войну, а не эту, невсамделишную. Стива до белого каления доводит то, как он впустую тратит время. Конечно, деньги на военный займ — штука важная, но каждый божий день теперь — словно под копирку, с каждым днем все бледней, скоро не останется ничего.  
  
От Баки нет новостей. Да Стив и не ждет их. Не после того, как он тогда сбежал без оглядки, только потому, что был слишком напуган и неопытен. Сейчас он по-прежнему неопытен _практически_ , но невозможно остаться прежним после ночевок в общей казарме учебного лагеря, и тем более — после того, как неделями живешь бок о бок с целым батальоном кордебалета.  
  
Кроме того, у него есть Пегги. И это — пусть даже они всего лишь иногда держатся за руки, а поцеловать ее Стив только мечтает, — куда чище и честней, чем все, что было до сих пор. Говард подсмеивается над ним, но Стив не считает его авторитетом в вопросах отношений, если только те не на одну ночь. А на одну ночь он не хочет, вот и все.  
  
Если бы только еще вырваться туда, где делают настоящее дело. Стив терпит, сколько может, и когда уже готов пойти против устава и здравого смысла (иногда это — единственный путь себя уважать) — приходит весточка о Баки.  
  
Кажется, его единственный друг — у Стива нет времени, сил и желания размышлять о том, насколько эта дружба актуальна, бывших друзей не бывает, а иначе что же это за дружба такая, — даже сейчас, попав в плен, оказывает ему немалую услугу.  
  
Ни у кого, даже у служаки Филлипса, даже у язвы Старка, не возникает лишних вопросов о том, с чего это Стив Роджерс бросает все и десантируется в тыл врага. Это же очевидно: там его друг. Мужская и понятная, можно даже сказать — праведная причина. Мужчины всегда так поступают, спросите кого угодно, если не верите.  
  
Неприглядная правда заключается в том, что Баки Барнс — хороший повод. Нет, Стив жизнь положит на то, чтобы вытащить его, хотя бы в память о прошлых временах и чтобы спокойно спать по ночам, но на самом деле Баки — повод. Как только Стив это понимает — прячет как можно глубже. От Пегги, от Говарда, от себя самого. Баки — его друг, точка.  
  
Это то, на что можно опереться, с чего можно начать — и ложь во спасение бывает еще и во благо.  
  
Когда он снова видит Баки, тот на голову его ниже. До ужаса странно видеть знакомого человека так по-новому, но у Стива нет времени об этом думать, все уходит на то, чтобы вытащить Баки, его собратьев по несчастью и себя самого из той кровавой каши, в которую они угодили с головой.  
  
Это удается. На первом же привале Стив просто садится и смотрит в никуда, пытаясь уложить в голове все, что произошло — и все укладывается, ровными кирпичиками строится в изрядных размеров стену между «тогда» и «сейчас».  
  
Он больше не Стив Роджерс из Бруклина, художник на сдельной оплате, астматик и патриот. Он не Стив Роджерс, удачный результат лабораторного эксперимента с длинным номером и грифом “совершенно секретно” на папке с досье. Он не Стив Роджерс, звезда военной эстрады, читающий слова собственной речи с изнанки щита.  
  
Он просто Стив Роджерс, капитан. Вот так все просто. Потребовалась всего одна удачная операция, чтобы это вросло в его кровь и плоть; он создан для этого, и заслуга Эрскина не в том, чтобы превратить доселе мирного человека в идеальную машину защиты сирых и убогих.  
  
Эрскин только взял того, кем Стив всегда был, сам того не понимая до конца, и привел внешнее в соответствие с внутренним. Не больше и не меньше.  
  
— Капитан Стив Роджерс, — бормочет Стив, и впервые не чувствует себя обманщиком. Теперь уже точно; он — то, что он есть, и это как наконец-то сложить внутри себя головоломку, что все никак не поддавалась.  
  
Сзади слышатся шаги, и Стив их узнает издалека. Баки. До сих пор у них не было времени поговорить наедине, и прежде Стив опасался бы этого разговора. Прежде, но не сейчас.  
  
— Привет, Бак.  
  
Баки не очень пострадал. Хромота из-за растянутого колена уже уходит, осунувшееся лицо понемногу становится прежним, самоуверенным и нагловатым, и он уже не выглядит как жертва преступных экспериментов. Он садится рядом, смотрит на светящиеся в темноте огоньки сигарет.  
  
— Дум-Дум говорит, ты опять забрал себе все ночное дежурство.  
  
Стив подтверждает коротким кивком. Это логично: ему нужно гораздо меньше сна, чем прочим, он пострадал гораздо меньше, да и ночное зрение у него есть без всяких изобретений Говарда.  
  
— Это не дело, Стив, — говорит Баки, пытаясь шуточкой скрасить упрек. — Парням, может, тоже хочется помечтать под звездами.  
  
— Вернемся к своим — Филлипс им обеспечит и звезды, и луну с неба, — отзывается Стив. Насчет звезд он не шутит, тут каждый заслужил минимум Бронзовую[4]. А что касается луны… Ну, Филлипс никогда не был скуп на отеческую расправу. Даст возможность повыть всласть, прежде чем отпустит. — Как ты, Бак?  
  
— Жив, — коротко отвечает Баки, сворачивая самокрутку. — Все пытаюсь тебя за это поблагодарить и все никак слов не подберу.  
  
— Не стоит благодарностей, — усмехается Стив. Ему до ужаса некомфортно. То, что он отыскал Баки и сумел вытащить его и прочих — результат везения, храбрости и решимости не возвращаться назад с пустыми руками. За что тут можно благодарить, он не знает — не за храбрость же, в самом деле. — Больше так не попадайся.  
  
— Я и в этот раз, знаешь, не прыгал по линии фронта с криками «эй, герр Шмидт, возьми меня в плен, чтобы крутой парень Стив спас меня и развалил всю твою хренову империю зла», — ухмыляется Баки. Каково ему сейчас? Нелегко, должно быть. Стиву вот нелегко, и разговор ему не нравится — Но знаешь, Стиви… спасибо.  
  
Стив опять кивает, потому что все, что он мог сказать в ответ, уже сказано, и Баки самое время подняться и уйти к другим. Греть на костерке нехитрый ужин, курить, болтать обо всем, о чем обычно болтают люди, все еще не до конца верящие в то, что в этот раз смерть прошла стороной. Отряду нравится Баки. И да, это уже отряд, Стив в этом уверен. Пусть времени прошло всего ничего, а кое-кто еще не притерся. Это мелочи, которые исчезнут еще до того, как они доберутся до своих, а общность — общность останется.  
  
Но Баки не уходит. Сидит, глядя перед собой и докуривая самокрутку, давит ее о влажную землю и произносит, не глядя на Стива:  
  
— Дум-Дум говорит, ты времени зря не терял.  
  
Это явно не о высадке за линию фронта и не о Черепе, и Стив молчит.  
  
— Ну и как она, красивая? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
«Лучше тех шлюх, к которым ты меня водил», — так и просится на язык, но Стив не настолько рехнулся, чтобы выдать такое вслух. Хоть это и правда.  
  
— Знаешь, Стиви, — задумчиво произносит Баки и придвигается к нему поближе, — может, ты и прав. Каждому парню нужна девушка-идеал. Ну, знаешь, такая… чтобы хранить ее портрет на груди и мечтать к ней вернуться. Не однодневка. Настоящая. У меня такой нет, я… — он запинается, но договаривает, — я все думал, что вернусь к тебе.  
  
— Баки, — еле слышно говорит Стив. Новое, не траченое ревматизмом сердце не должно бы так колотиться, но ведь колотится. — Бак, я не…  
  
— Слушай, не так уж много мне надо, — резко говорит Баки. — Только не говори мне, что и в казарме спал с Библией под подушкой. Видел же, как это бывает.  
  
Стив видел. Много разгоряченных парней с натянутыми нервами, никакого уединения, вечное желание узнать, кто круче, черт, да даже тоска по дому — все это, взятое вместе, толкает на самые странные вещи. Говорить о них не принято, они просто есть, и когда ты просыпаешься от громкого сопения на соседней койке, то лежишь и стараешься не вслушиваться, вот и все. Это мужское дело, и в этом нет ничего такого, просто способ сбросить напряжение и немножко подсластить жизнь, а так-то они все нормальные американские парни и чуть не у каждого в кармане портрет любимой девушки. Или, на худой конец, Риты Хейворт.  
  
— Видел, — признает Стив и спрашивает, не выдержав, — Бак, чего тебе от меня надо?  
  
Вместо ответа рука Баки ложится на его бедро. Просто и грубо, жарко сквозь сырую ткань. Медленно гладит, подбирается выше, сжимает, сам Баки оказывается близко, горячо дышит Стиву в щеку. Раньше дышал бы в макушку.  
  
— Стиви, — шепчет он, продолжая красться пальцами вверх и вверх, — я столько ждал. Думал, ты слишком хилый, чтобы… ну, хотеть чего-то, понимаешь?  
  
Стив сглатывает. Что да, то да, после сыворотки у него все в порядке и с этим тоже. Но мужчина на то и мужчина, чтобы держать себя в руках и, как бы глупо это ни звучало, сражаться за свои идеалы. Даже если сражаться приходится с глупым телом, а уж к этому Стиву не привыкать. Всю жизнь только тем и занимался.  
  
— Примерно так и было, — говорит он тихо. — Бак, правда, не нужно. Я не хочу.  
  
Баки ведет пальцами еще выше и нажимает, коротко и безжалостно.  
  
Ну да, у Стива стоит. Глупо это отрицать. А еще глупее — думать, что ему все равно, с кем. Или что он предаст Пегги, или…  
  
Он ничего не успевает объяснить. Только отодвигается, и Баки от этого не в восторге.  
  
— Ага, я чувствую, — говорит он с тем самым раздражающим «я знаю лучше» в голосе, что так бесит Стива всякий раз, когда звучит. — Почему нет, Стиви?  
  
— Потому что я не Стиви! — рявкает Стив, и Баки отшатывается. Надо постараться, чтобы довести Стива Роджерса, и Баки это удалось.  
  
Кажется, не только сам Стив знакомится с этим новым собой. Другие тоже.  
  
— ...И никогда не был! — добавляет он уже спокойнее. Баки смотрит на него узкими сердитыми глазами.  
  
— А, ну да, — говорит он ядовито. — Ты же теперь крутой парень, косая сажень и кровь с молоком, целый капитан…  
  
Не понять, издевается он или вправду ревнует к тому, что для Стива не повод для гордости, а простой факт. Ну да, он капитан и под два метра ростом, но это не его заслуга, и Баки, кажется, дружил с кем-то другим, если думает, что Стив будет гордиться тем, что сделал не он сам, а другие для него.  
  
— Черт, — говорит Баки, явно осознав, как все это прозвучало. Как полное безобразие, вот как. — Черт, Стив, я не… правда, не в звании дело. Просто раньше ты был слабее, и я тебя защищал, как мог. А теперь я… не нужен?  
  
— Господи, Бак, — с нескрываемым облегчением выдыхает Стив. — Честное слово, есть способы успокоиться на этот счет попроще, чем хватать меня за коленки. Конечно, нужен. Ты же мой друг. Идем уже дежурить, а то парни бог знает что подумают.  
  
Судя по виду Баки, он бы не против, чтобы так и случилось. Но Стив старается не обращать на это внимания. Даже если Баки вправду, ну… увлекся им, хотя это и смешно, и странно — не Стиву его осуждать. Парень побывал на грани жизни и смерти, в конце-то концов.  
  
Кроме того, что это за дружба, если ее можно испортить мелочами.

-5-

  
  
В этом новом мире все не так, как Стиву привычно. Что-то лучше, что-то хуже, а что-то — как мороженое с содовой, которое раньше продавалось в любой аптеке, — исчезло вовсе. Поразительно, как некоторые вещи переживают десятилетия. Люди исчезают без следа, оставаясь только в памяти, а вещи — меняются, приходят снова, пропадают на время и появляются вновь, обновленными.  
  
Взять хоть комиксы. Ну кто бы мог подумать, а? Он вот считал, что это быстро прискучит даже детишкам, но нет, их теперь выпускают десятками, сотнями, и когда Стив впервые напарывается взглядом на выпуск о себе самом — “НОВЕЙШИЕ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКИ! СМОЖЕТ ЛИ ОН СПАСТИ ДРУГА?” — то стоит несколько минут, пытаясь поверить тому, что действительно видит женщину в дорогом костюме, покупающую яркий томик.  
  
Может быть, это для ее сынишки. Конечно, для него.  
  
Но у Старка тоже есть эти комиксы. А у Фила Коулсона — карточки. Господи, и Старк теперь тоже другой, похожий, но не тот же самый!  
  
Порой Стиву кажется, что он вправду свихнется от этой двоякости. То, что было тогда и то, что теперь, то и дело накладываются друг на друга, как слои прозрачных калек с частями чертежа, и иногда он думает, что не свихнулся только потому, что физически не способен сойти с ума.  
  
У Тони Старка есть все комиксы про него. Стоят на почетном месте в шкафу за стеклом, в идеальном порядке, от самых первых, уже превратившихся в раритеты и упрятанных в специальный футляр, до новых, полноцветных и тугих. Старк их не прячет — его фамильный эгоцентризм и самоуверенность сравнимы только с фамильным же стремлением творить хаос — даже наоборот, кое-где в его доме висят огромные, почти в человеческий рост, постеры с особенно героическими ракурсами, и Стива это удивляет, но не настолько, чтобы спросить.  
  
В новой жизни и без этого полно сложностей.  
  
— Со временем это сгладится, — пробует утешить Коулсон. С ним тоже не все просто, но Стив уверен, что ему можно доверять. Он держит себя в руках и достаточно старомоден, чтобы Стиву нравилось с ним общаться не только в рамках социального протокола. — Психика пластична, капитан, поверьте.  
  
Кажется, этот усталый человек и вправду знает, о чем говорит — но Стив все-таки чертовски благодарен директору Фьюри за две недели зеленой тишины. Упрятанный в лесу дом, где на полсотни миль в любую сторону ни федеральных трасс, ни городов, только утешающе шепчущий лес, чистое озеро и, при желании, неплохая охота — в самый раз, чтобы освоиться в новом времени.  
  
И, чтобы другие освоились с тем, что в этом новом времени у них теперь есть живой Капитан Америка — следящий спутник Щ.И.Т.а, раз в час проходящий над его, Стива, тайным убежищем.  
  
Ему нужны эти две недели одиночества. Нужны долгие недели потом, встречи ветеранов, пробежки по утрам, новые люди, новые слова, которым он учился (ради бога, стояк — это о трубах!), новые технологии, новое все.  
  
Это все нужно, чтобы продолжать жить.  
  
Вот только ничто — ни привычные пробежки, ни новые знакомства (их Стиву рекомендовали психологи), ни долгие прогулки по улицам (их рекомендовали тоже), ни даже привычный музыкальный фон («это поможет вашему подсознанию обмануться во благо, капитан, выберите песню, которую слушали, когда были в безопасности и комфорте»), — ничто из еще добрых двух десятков советов и рекомендаций не делают для его адаптации больше, чем Битва за Нью-Йорк.  
  
Старая добрая война — это именно то, что никакой доктор не пропишет. Не позволит медицинская этика.  
  
Но это — единственное настоящее лекарство и от снов, в которых в лицо ему летит ощетинившаяся ледяными иглами вода, и от того, что он никак не может решиться поехать к Пегги, а ведь она жива, и от долгих ночей, когда он то молотит грушу, то перебирает папки с досье давно погибших людей.  
  
Дум-Дум. Жак. Морита. Гейб. Монтгомери.  
  
Для Стива они были родными тогда, и это все равно что потерять одну большую семью. Одно утешение: по большей части у них была хорошая жизнь. Ни единого дня впустую.  
  
Баки.  
  
С его смертью он худо-бедно свыкся еще тогда, по горячим следам, но это все равно больно — смотреть в его насмешливое нахальное лицо вечного баловня судьбы, уверенного в том, что с ним-то ничего плохого не случится, раз за разом выигрывать в опасной игре — чтобы потом, в самый нужный, единственно важный момент схватиться не за ту железку.  
  
Ну не смешно ли? Стив помнит, как тогда не то плакал, не то смеялся. Баки, дружище, сукин ты сын, что тебе стоило схватиться за _другую_?  
  
Смотреть в молодые глаза Пегги он попросту стыдится. Она не знает, что он жив, но ведь когда-нибудь узнает, так? Конечно, узнает. Если Стив не найдет в себе смелости встретиться с женщиной, в которую до сих пор остаточно влюблен и от которой теперь остался седовласый живой скелет — не сможет спать спокойно до конца его дней. Такой трусости себе не прощают.  
  
Со Старком тоже нелегко. Вот он всегда, насколько Стив может судить по статьям в сети, хватался за нужную железку. Миллионер, потом миллиардер. Много женщин, одна другой краше, потом крепкий, по нынешним меркам, брак. Один сын, наследник. Медаль Почета, куча научных премий, патентов и вовсе не сосчитать…  
  
Только его сын не дает Стиву проходу. Неровно дышит, черт его подери, цепляется к каждому слову, подвергает сомнению статус, бесит, провоцирует.  
  
Оказывается не тем, за кого себя выдает. Тут и сейчас все не те, за кого себя выдают. Наташа не коммунистка (во времена Стива ее бы близко не подпустили к военным секретам даже не из-за пола, а из-за происхождения), у Клинта Бартона нет с нею романа (Стив в этом убежден, как бы они ни пытались демонстрировать обратное), про доктора Беннера смешно и говорить — у всех, у всех здесь есть двойное и тройное дно.  
  
Тони Старк, к примеру, оказывается не самовлюбленным богатым мудаком с фанабериями, каким Стив его поначалу считал, а самоотверженным на грани безумия, до смерти уставшим человеком, у которого проблем с живыми мертвецами никак не меньше, чем у самого Стива. Вот так номер.  
  
Наверное, на этом этапе стоило бы остановиться. Поставить точку, сказать себе, что миллиардеры и гении, не говоря уж о филантропах — не то, чем кажутся, и продолжать стандартную программу адаптации, а Тони предоставить самому себе, но…  
  
Тони ему _действительно_ нравится.  
  
И это, кажется, взаимно. Да нет, без всяких «кажется». Это взаимно.  
  
Дружбой тут даже не пахнет. Уж Стив-то знает, что такое настоящая дружба, и здесь точно не она. Друг не станет смотреть на тебя красными от недосыпания глазами после того, как неделю кряду просидит в лабораториях, убиваясь над тем, как бы улучшить конфигурацию твоего щита или соорудить турбину для квинтджета, и не пытается потом наговорить кучу гадостей, чтобы это компенсировать. Друг не смотрел бы так, как Тони смотрит — открыто, жадно, как на один из обожаемых механизмов, который так и тянет не то разобрать на детальки, не то запустить на полную и посмотреть, как сработает.  
  
Друг определенно не станет строить всемирную красную кнопку только потому, что в кошмаре наяву ему привиделось, что ты, умирая, был им недоволен.  
  
До дела доходит в спортзале. Чудесное место, чтобы встряхнуть кому-нибудь мозги — можно и себе. Стив только что расправился с грушей и вполне доволен жизнью, хотя и не хочет возвращаться к себе — там, конечно, есть чем заняться, но уж очень он не любит момент, когда из открытой двери на него набрасывается гулкая пустота, — но надо же иметь хоть подобие совести. То, что Старк в свойственной ему щедрой манере сообщил что-то вроде: «у каждого есть комната, пользуйтесь на здоровье, не смейте таскать мою пиццу, Джарвис, дай коды доступа этим ненормальным, и кстати, Капитан Красавчик, по-моему, будет в самый раз… Что, нет? Никто не ценит гениев!», — не означает, что Стив плохо воспитан и будет надоедать ему сутками, даже при том, что по Башне можно ходить неделями и ни разу не встретиться. Так просто… не принято.  
  
Испытывать на прочность хозяина дома тоже не принято. Так ведь? Даже если вы уже не раз спарринговали. Даже если он сам напрашивается. А Тони именно что напрашивается.  
  
— Вечер пятницы, — оглашает он, заявившись в зал с праздничным коктейлем в руке и в джинсах, потрепанных до того, что Стив не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что это было сделано нарочно. — И где его проводит наш Звездно-Полосатый Парень? Серьезно, Кэп, на Наташу жалко смотреть, она-то все подкидывает тебе девиц, и что же?  
  
— Тони, — замечает Стив, — если тебе уж так приспичило подраться, можешь обойтись без… прелюдий. Я всегда готов, ты же знаешь. Выпивку только убери, у тебя и без нее маловато шансов выстоять хоть пять минут.  
  
В глазах Старка сверкает веселое одобрение.  
  
— Прогресс, — замечает он, ставит бокал на пол и подходит ближе. — Значительный, Роджерс. Мы еще сделаем из тебя ядовитую на язык штучку, я серьезно, верь мне.  
  
Стив ухмыляется. Эти перепалки так его радуют, что даже странно. Раньше бесили, но ведь раньше он принимал их с серьезностью квакера, угодившего на детский праздник, а с тех пор столько соли съедено вместе...  
  
— В позицию, Тони, — командует он, и Старк слушается. Он всегда чувствует, когда еще шуточки, а когда уже нет, и это… ну, нравится Стиву. Особенно когда Старк вот так опускает глаза, чему-то своему ухмыляясь, и оказывается рядом, и… стоп, вот этого раньше не было.  
  
Губы у Тони мягкие и мокрые, и смотрит он так, что становится ясно: если отшатнуться и сказать «нет» — ничего не изменится. По-прежнему будет прикрытая в бою спина, ехидство и взгляды, в которых так и читается: «Стив Роджерс, ты старомодное чучело и застегнут на все пуговицы, но я к тебе неровно дышу», — и Тони по-прежнему будет ни в чем с ним не соглашаться, но бросаться в каждую атаку, как в последнюю, если для Стива это по-настоящему важно.  
  
То, что важно — важно для них обоих. Уж это-то Стив знает точно. С той самой минуты, как закрыл статью в Финансовых Временах, всю, от первого до последнего слова, о том, какой идиот Тони Старк, и как опрометчивое решение свернуть оружейные заводы по всему миру непременно отбросит его в тлен и забвение.

Тони, как и он — солдат. Только признавать этого не хочет, но когда это Тони Старк признавал очевидное с первого раза?  
  
Например — что его целуют в ответ?  
  
Пару секунд Стива еще удивляет то, что язык Тони не кажется слюнявым, а запах спиртного в дыхании не вызывает в памяти непрошеных воспоминаний. Но только это; ужасная раздвоенность, ирреальность происходящего, когда не можешь поверить в то, что действительно делаешь то, что делаешь, и тщетно силишься понять, как до этого дошло, так и не приходит.  
  
— Учти, — говорит Тони, и поцелуй все еще виден на его губах. Это глупо, и так не бывает, и это, конечно, устарело, так теперь не говорят, но Стив буквально видит, как этот пылкий и долгожданный поцелуй трепещет на губах. Никаких сомнений. — Учти, я приличная девушка.  
  
Стив кивает. Он и не собирался тянуть Тони в постель так скоро. Нужно дать им обоим время. Узнать друг друга получше. Это их первое даже не свидание еще, не считать же свиданиями их вечные встречи то на кухне, то на поле боя?  
  
Рановато, мягко говоря, думать о сексе. Хотя в это новое время о нем думают, кажется, всегда.  
  
— Я только надеюсь, что это не… троллинг, да? — Стив хмурится. Ему трудновато даются эти сетевые словечки, а от некоторых мемов до сих пор хочется недоуменно спросить — ну вот что, что в этом смешного?  
  
— И не надейся, — Тони мотает головой и снова целует его, удивительно искренне и чисто, хотя для этих его штучек языком надо бы ввести отдельную статью кодекса о нарушении морали. — Но я серьезно, кэп. Давай попробуем все сделать правильно? У тебя с личным опытом не лучше, чем у меня, просто наизнанку, так что чем черт не шутит, может получиться.  
  
— Договорились, — кивает Стив — и, разумеется, они оказываются в постели раньше, чем солнце всходит.  
  
Только это, к изумлению Стива, ничего не портит. И ни единой минуты, да что там, ни единого мгновения он не чувствует себя ни грязным, ни пристыженным. Точь-в-точь как с Пегги, хотя с Пегги он, конечно, вел себя более по-джентльменски, она ведь леди.  
  
Кажется, он все-таки нашел своего человека. Рано судить, но, кажется, все-таки да. Стив намерен в этом убедиться. Каждый день убеждаться, черт возьми.  
  
Может быть, Тони все-таки поможет ему с мемами. Может быть, и нет. Не это важно.  
  
Баки вновь появляется в его жизни — на самом деле, _влетает_ в его жизнь, как брошенная граната — всего несколько недель спустя, и Стив, уже успевший узнать, почему тип из Властелина Колец с пальцами, сжатыми в кольцо и говорящий, что нельзя просто пойти и бросить Кольцо в Ородруин, считается смешным (по мнению Стива, колец тут слишком много), срывается с места.  
  
Баки жив. И Баки, как бы там ни было — его друг, а друзей не бросают на поле боя, даже если после экспериментов ГИДРы от них мало что осталось. В последнем Стив, кстати, не убежден. Может быть, если добраться до Баки и как-то попытаться до него докричаться, это запустит какую-то тайную цепочку воспоминаний, заставит проснуться то, что давно спит, поможет ему. Может быть, нет. Но шанс у Баки есть, и у Стива даже вопроса не возникает, стоит ли пытаться его разыскать. Тони нашел бы его за пару часов, но Тони в это впутывать нельзя. Стив слишком им дорожит, чтобы так подставить; хватит. Тот и так рискует собой слишком часто, да и потом: с друзьями детства мужчина должен разбираться сам, и Стив справится сам.  
  
Так Стив считает ровно до того момента, как — после долгой череды событий, частью весьма болезненных, частью — предсказуемых, — смотрит на Баки. Если не считать до ужаса грязных волос, висящих сосульками, каких-то жутких черных пятен на лице и нечистой бороды, это почти прежний Баки, и Стива на мгновение охватывает невозможная, немыслимая тоска по тому, что осталось позади. Там, в другом времени. В другой жизни, где все было по порядку, где не было провалов длиной в семьдесят лет и где не приходилось заново привыкать ко всему, от футболок нового образца до того, что ховерборд — уже не вымысел фантастов.  
  
— Баки, — выдыхает он, и в эту секунду все, что было там и тогда, такое живое, так рядом с ним — нейлон, которого уже не носят, люди, которых уже нет, газеты по пять центов, самый свежий роман — “Движущийся палец” [5] мадам Кристи, по-другому звучащие клаксоны, телефоны в будках на углу, а не у каждого в кармане, все это снова здесь, и как же Стиву хочется вернуться. — Бак. Ты меня помнишь?  
  
— Твою маму звали Сара, — хрипло выговаривает Баки, и Стив понимает, что дело худо. Сара одобряла их дружбу как факт, но никогда не одобряла Баки — _слишком уж он себе на уме, Стив, попомни мои слова, еще столько девушек от него наплачется_ , — и то, что первым делом он вспомнил ее…  
  
— И ты клал газеты в ботинки, — выдыхает Баки. Перед Стивом словно снова открывается досье, добытое Романовой — от первых, пожухших от времени рукописных страниц с выцветшими печатями, через машинописные листы с отметками посвежее до последних, хрустящих, отпечатанных на принтере и с отсылками вроде “см.файл 23а&10005”, — все, все это проносится в одну секунду. Все чертовы семьдесят лет.  
  
Пожалуй, ему крупно повезло. Всего-то холодовая кома. Пегги Картер, иссохшая и седая, лежит сейчас в мягкой постели дома престарелых и плачет каждый раз, как его видит, — да, Стив решился поехать к ней как раз перед тем, как начал всерьез искать Баки, и все оказалось больно, но не так ужасно, как он себе представлял, — но даже ей повезло больше.  
  
— Сэм, — коротко просит Стив. — Оставь нас, ладно? На пару минут.  
  
Сэм, ни слова не сказав, выходит. Он тоже знает, что мужчина сам решает свои сложности с друзьями. Даже такие значительные. Если просят — можно и нужно помочь, но если уж просят отойти — лучше так и сделать.  
  
— Бак, — говорит Стив, оставшись с Баки наедине и наклоняясь к нему, чтобы сжать обе руки, живую и механическую. Тони бы за возможность покопаться в ней отдал пару этажей своей обожаемой Башни. — Бак, ты, главное, верь мне. Я тебя не брошу.  
  
Баки смотрит на него своими жуткими пустыми глазами.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — требует он так тихо, что Стив решает — ослышался. — Сти-ви.  
  
Рот у него — как пустыня, где никогда ничего не росло просто потому, что на застывшем растрескавшемся солончаке не могут прижиться даже самые выносливые из ростков. Стив осторожно касается губами, давит невольную и совершенно неуместную сейчас тошноту — зубов Баки, похоже, не чистил очень давно, да и само по себе то, что они творят… Словно труп целовать. Ходячий, говорящий труп, как в одном из тех фильмов, которые Клинт, смеясь и прихлебывая пиво, смотрел под Хэллоуин, чтобы создать мрачное настроение.  
  
Сейчас Стив дал бы им фору в тысячу очков. Мрачнее некуда. Он отстраняется и пытается не глотать набежавшую слюну, потом незаметно сплевывает в ладонь. Баки не смотрит, просто сидит, опустив голову.  
  
— Я вспомню, — говорит он тихо, когда Стив касается его плеча. — Вспомню и… и все будет как надо. Сти-ви.  
  
Вывалившись наружу, Стив жадно хватает ледяной осенний воздух, закрывает глаза, стоит так, пытаясь ни о чем не думать. Что-то ужасное происходит у него внутри, где грудь и особенно — чуть пониже, и он, оттолкнув встревоженного Сэма, только и успевает что наклониться.  
  
Впервые за долгое-предолгое время его банально выворачивает наизнанку. Сэм, благослови его боже, даже не пытается помочь. Ждет, пока Стива перестанут сотрясать спазмы, протягивает бутылку воды.  
  
— Он хотя бы помнит про ботинки, — говорит он негромко. Обнадеживающе. — И больше не пытается тебя убить. Я бы сказал, это немалый прогресс.  
  
Стив не может ему ответить, Если бы мог — сказал бы, что дело не в том, как Баки досталось, и как он этого не заслужил, и как страдал, если страдал. В последнем Стив, кстати, не уверен. Он мало что понимает в промывке мозгов, но каждый, кто хоть раз отсиживал себе ногу или как следует отмораживал пальцы, знает: болит не тогда, когда кровь перестает доходить до нужного места. Болеть начинает тогда, когда ты пытаешься все поправить. С мозгами, наверное, тоже так. Воспоминания причиняют боль, уж Стиву ли не знать, и чем больше Баки вспомнит, тем будет тяжелей, но сейчас он помнит не слишком много.  
  
Дело даже не в том, что он, Стив Роджерс, смирился с его смертью тогда, семь десятков лет назад. Не перевернул вверх дном ущелье, не вытащил тело, как вытаскивают с поля боя пробитый флаг и павшего героя, да что там, даже горевать как следует времени не было. Живое живым, и у него за спиной были Коммандос и никакого права подставлять их под удар во имя того, кому уже не помочь.  
  
Дело в том — и Стива снова начинает тошнить при одной мысли — что прошлое всегда рядом. Даже когда ты думал, что навсегда его потерял, оплакал, смирился и решил жить дальше — оно прямо у тебя за спиной, тянется ледяными руками. Хочет утащить за собой, в себя.  
  
Стив теперь очень хорошо понимает, почему люди так боятся оживших мертвецов.

-6-

  
  
— Мне этот Акт не нравится точно так же, как тебе, — заявляет Тони, несколько охрипнув после долгого спора, яростного секса прямо на столе, и нового витка спора, и еще раз секса — на этот раз Стив действительно зол, но те пятна, что у Старка на шее — это от поцелуев, а не от попыток придушить. Стив сам придушит кого угодно, кто решит причинить Тони вред… Вот только договориться они никак не могут. Впрочем, Стив не теряет надежды. Получилось же с Баки, а ведь тогда шансов было куда меньше — но вот они, плоды упорства и терпения.  
  
Вот только Тони тоже упрям. Как осел, черт его побери. Если бы Стив любил его меньше — уже придушил бы, наверное; классический случай того чувства, что Романова определяет странной русской поговоркой про душу и грушу.  
  
— Ну так выступим против, — предлагает Стив. В который раз. — Вместе мы победим.  
  
— Дай-ка подумать… Нет, не победим, — Тони мотает головой. — Подставить под удар всех подряд Героев — это очень круто, Кэп. Я тоже люблю масштабные зрелища, но если я захочу посмотреть, как все пойдут войной против всех — запущу «Игру Престолов».  
  
— Тони, это не компьютерные штучки, — было бы куда легче рычать, если бы Тони не сидел совсем рядом и не пах так, как пахнет: ими обоими и бешеным сексом на разлетающихся в стороны бумагах — это живые люди. У них есть права. У них есть семьи!  
  
— Скажи уж честно — дергаешься, что Баки предъявят все, что накопилось за его карьеру! — Тони ерзает и признается, кривя рот. — Ну да, я ревную. Он ходит за тобой по пятам и смотрит, как Пеппер на новые лабутены. И я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься о людях, правах и семьях, но, по-моему, ты так уперся именно из-за него. Меня это… беспокоит. Он точно только друг?  
  
У Стива горят уши, но отвечает он твердо:  
  
— Собрат по оружию. И друг детства. Тони, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
— Ну да, посидишь в одной песочнице с каким-нибудь слюнявым дурачком, который два и два сложить не может, пару раз треснешь его по голове, сыграешь в запуск Челленджера — и все, он попал и будет возиться с тобой до конца своих дней, — рассеянно подтверждает Тони, ловит взгляд Стива. — Что? Это все из жизни. Роуди правда был плох в математике. Я его поднатаскал.  
  
— Ну вот и представь его на месте Баки, — предлагает Стив. Ему по-прежнему здорово неловко: Тони, сам того не зная, ткнул в самое уязвимое, воспаленная совесть немедленно принялась за свое. — Ты бы жилы за него не рвал?  
  
— Шутишь? Рвал бы, конечно, но Стив, есть способы добиться своего не в лоб, правда, есть, — Тони трет усталое лицо. — А так, как ты хочешь — знаешь, чего мы добьемся? Почетных похорон, ничего больше. А Акт все равно примут, только ни ты, ни я, ни Барнс до этого дня не доживем.  
  
— И это я смотрю на вещи мрачно, — говорит Стив. — Тони. Я не могу с этим смириться. С тем, что каждого — каждого из нас, из Героев… каталогизируют, как… как оружие. Если это позволить — мы потеряем самое дорогое, что есть. Свободу.  
  
— Уильям Уоллес, — замечает Тони. Стив глядит на него недоуменно — при чем тут герой Шотландии? — Я тебе потом покажу этот фильм, если… ну, если будет возможность. Стив, свобода сама по себе мало что значит.  
  
— Неправда, — говорит Стив. — Без нее все остальное мертво. Прости за пафос, но так оно и есть. Знаешь, о чем мы спорим на самом деле? Не о Баки, не о Героях, даже не об Акте. О том, что кому дороже — свобода или жизнь.  
  
— Жизнь, — тут же говорит Тони, и Стив обреченно кивает. Он знал, что Тони так ответит, и вот она, точка, с которой начинают расходиться их пути — и бегут, бегут двумя стремительными лучами, все дальше и дальше разнося их в пространстве. И ничего не исправить, никак не заставить их идти параллельно.  
  
— А для меня нет, — говорит он. — На самом деле и для тебя нет, Тони. Много ты думал о том, как ценна жизнь, когда обнимался с той ракетой?  
  
— Много, — возражает Старк. — Только я думал не о своей.  
  
Стив смотрит на него и не находит слов.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — просит он. — Подумай еще раз, ладно?  
  
— Ты тоже, — Тони вжимается в него, закрывает глаза. — Не уходи пока что. Еще успеем… наговорить друг другу всего, и хорошо, если только наговорить. Ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь, Кэп?  
  
Стив чувствует. Их словно растаскивает могучим течением, разносит к разным берегам, и пока что они держатся вместе, изо всех сил работая ногами, вцепляясь друг в друга как можно крепче, но вода и время — две самые могучие стихии.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Как бы там ни вышло, ты просто знай, что… — он сглатывает. Неприглядную правду всегда тяжело произносить вслух. — Что я и Баки…  
Тони поднимает брови и ждет.  
  
— Это не то, что ты бы хотел узнать, — говорит Стив. — И не то, что я хотел бы рассказывать, но…  
  
— Вы трахались, — предполагает Тони. Лицо у него напряженное, но не злое. — Как кролики, всю войну, а то и раньше, и ты боялся мне сказать. Так?  
  
— Нет! — Стив делает пару вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и повторяет, — нет. Я как раз о том, что… Послушай, с Баки бывает нелегко, я это знаю. Но дело не в том, какой он и что он хочет, и что у нас было, а было всякое, честно говоря, но даже близко не так… не так, как с тобой.  
  
— Пара поцелуев и дружеская дрочка? — предполагает Тони. Стив кривится, мотает головой.  
  
— Правда, я не хочу об этом, — как бы там ни было, Баки — его друг, и это дурно, болтать о таких вещах за его спиной. — Но ничего существенного. По теперешним меркам — тем более.  
  
Тони, к его изумлению, не ужасается. Не шокирован и не пытается съесть Стива живьем. Даже не замыкается в оскорбленном молчании.  
  
— То есть дело не в том, что было, а в том, как именно, — говорит он задумчиво. — И ты сейчас пытаешься мне сказать — что?  
  
— Что это неважно, — выдыхает Стив. — Не это важно. Я просто… Чем бы у нас ни закончилось, Тони, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал…  
  
— Я понял, — быстро говорит Старк. — Дело не в том, кто с кем спит, спал, мог бы спать и так далее, а в идейных разногласиях.  
  
— Да, — с облегчением кивает Стив. Тони часто понимает его лучше, чем он сам, и сейчас именно этот случай. — Да, точно.  
  
— Знаешь, спасибо, что сказал, — замечает Тони, начиная — довольно лениво, — приводить в порядок измятый костюм. — Я и так был уверен, но всегда лучше услышать напрямую. И несравнимо лучше, чем бояться, что для тебя весь твой кошмарный военный идеализм заканчивается там, где начинается личное. Я серьезно. Был бы очень разочарован. Спасибо, что ты не такой, то есть, нет, что именно такой, какого я…  
  
Он замолкает, и Стив только и может, что кивнуть. То, о чем Старк никак не может сказать вслух, для Стива не секрет, он и сам не лучше. Есть вещи, которые гораздо проще выразить делами — и вот, Стив пытается, как может.  
  
— И тебе спасибо, — говорит он, наконец. — За то, что… да за все, Тони. Не знаю, чем закончится, и по-прежнему считаю, что Акт — совершенно жуткая затея, но знай, пожалуйста: оно того стоило. Каждой минуты.  
  
Тони молчит и не пытается его удержать. Стиву даже кажется на мгновение, что тот вот-вот позовет, скажет что-то — но Тони сидит, перелистывая что-то из уцелевших бумаг, и кажется ужасно, неправильно и невыносимо грустным.

Баки ждет снаружи. Никакими силами невозможно отвадить его и уговорить не ходить за Стивом по пятам; он не возражает, просто возникает, раз за разом, стоит и смотрит. Потом исчезает, но по-прежнему держится поблизости, как неприкаянная душа.  
  
В чем-то так оно и есть. Баки уже не напоминает выкопавшегося из земли мертвеца, если только не смотреть в глаза; он отъелся и отмылся, и после недолгих, но интенсивных уговоров вспомнил о том, зачем нужна бритва, кроме того, чтобы выпускать с ее помощью кишки врагам, но до полного выздоровления, если оно вообще возможно, ему еще ой как далеко.  
  
Стив всерьез намерен сделать для него все, что только в человеческих силах. И еще немного.  
  
Потому что Баки — его друг, а друзей нельзя бросать. Даже когда просыпаешься под утро, на голых рефлексах опознав опасность, и видишь, что Баки опять накрыло, и он стоит над тобой в одних трусах, ритмично раскачивается и бормочет «задание, задание, ты мое задание», а из угла его рта течет струйка слюны.  
  
Такие приступы становятся все реже. Вот только теперь Баки воспринимает как врагов всех, кто, как он считает, оказывается слишком близко к Стиву, и это все равно что пытаться воспитывать подростка. Очень нервного, мнительного, ревнивого и чертовски пострадавшего подростка с целой кучей проблем, от приступов неконтролируемого гнева до приступов столь же неконтролируемой апатии. Стив и рад бы сказать, что ему сделалось легче справляться с его собственными трудностями, но нет. Наоборот. Многое из того, с чем он справился и что с облегчением стал считать пройденным этапом, вернулось. Сны, после которых он просыпается разбитым, хоть и спит сколько положено, серьезное подозрение к любой воде, если она достаточно глубока и холодна, — Стив подозревает, что без сыворотки он вовсе не мог бы спать и заработал бы настоящую фобию, — и то, что он все чаще хочет одного.  
  
Послушания. Чтобы все, черт бы их побрал, просто взяли и послушались его. Потому что он, Стив, знает как лучше, а они — нет.  
  
К Тони он в таком состоянии не ездит, просто от греха подальше, и это только ухудшает дело. Без этих встреч ему еще хуже, дела с Регистрацией катятся стремительно и куда-то очень не туда, зато Старк цел, а иначе Стив бы за это не поручился.  
  
Потом Тони ему звонит. Сам, без видимой причины.  
  
— Подумал, — говорит он вместо приветствий, — что мы давно не спарринговали. Что скажешь, Кэп?  
  
Стив обдумывает все это или делает вид, что обдумывает. Опасно, да, и прежде всего для Тони, но он так соскучился, и спарринг — это же не секс, не беседа за чашкой кофе, что в нем может пойти не так?  
  
— Прихвати Барнса, — резковато советует Тони. — Я хочу сказать, официально прихвати. Все равно он будет болтаться у тебя в кильватере, так что…  
  
Стива словно скручивает всего внутри. Он может попросить Баки не лезть в драку, но насколько тот послушается — вопрос.  
  
— Тони, это не лучшая идея, правда.  
  
— Лучшая из тех, что мне приходят в голову, — возражает Тони. На языке Старка это означает, что другие еще хуже, а этап терпеливой бездеятельности он уже проскочил, так что Стив соглашается.  
  
— ...И я не должен его убивать, — повторяет Баки, как старательный ученик. — Зачем тогда драться?  
  
— Затем, что это дружеский бой, — терпеливо повторяет Стив. Баки не в лучшей форме, это правда, его разум блуждает, и, если не знать его так хорошо, как знает Стив, можно ошибиться и решить, что он застрял на уровне лет тринадцати.  
  
Так может считать только тот, кто не видит реального положения вещей. И это будет его последней ошибкой, потому что Баки не тринадцать. Понятие возраста теперь вообще к нему неприменимо, его возраст стерли искусственно вместе с очень, очень многими вещами, которые нужны каждому человеку. Остались только бледные следы, продавленные линии карандаша на бумаге, и все, чем Стив занят в последнее время, кроме борьбы с Актом и тоски по прежним, нормальным временам — надо же, в его жизни _были_ нормальные времена, — наводит линии.  
  
Проблема в том, что их невозможно навести без помощи Баки, а тот… не слишком помогает. Мягко говоря. Просто не видит в этом смысла, как маленький ребенок не видит смысла в том, чтобы раскрашивать по номерам. Общая картина от него ускользает, вот и все.  
  
Нельзя за такое злиться, но Стив злится. В основном, на себя.  
  
— Дружеских боев не бывает, — заявляет Баки. Поправка: на Баки он тоже иногда злится, вот как сейчас. — Зачем драться, если не собираешься убивать?  
  
— Со мной же ты дерешься, не собираясь убивать, — возражает Стив. Баки задумчиво кивает, глядит куда-то вдаль, внутрь, словно удочку забрасывает. Иногда после таких пауз он вытаскивает золотую рыбку — _«скажи-ка, а Кони-Айленд еще есть? Мы там были, я ел яблоко на палочке, а ты…»_ , — иногда на крючке разевает пасть акула. Страшное чудовище, напоминающее всем о том, что если уж что попало в утыканную изогнутыми зубами пасть — назад не получить, как ни старайся.  
  
— С тобой… да, — произносит Баки в итоге. — Но ты ведь и не он. Тебя я люблю.  
  
Стив молчит. Давно ушли те времена, когда можно было сказать «и я тебя» в ответ и не увидеть в этом ничего странного.  
  
— А ты? — спрашивает Баки. Вчера Стив заставил его подстричься — это стоило недели упорных уговоров с боем — и волосы больше не падают Баки на лицо, не закрывают глаз. В этих глазах требовательная, жгучая, угрюмо ждущая пустота. — А ты меня, Стиви?  
  
Кого он видит перед собой сейчас, а? Тощего бруклинского мальчишку? Стива Роджерса, капитана? Господа бога и всеобщий, как это ни смешно, идеал?  
  
Или — недовыполненное задание и недостигнутую цель, застрявшую в голове вопреки всем экспериментам?  
  
Стив не знает.  
  
— Ты мой друг, — говорит он, — лучший друг. Мы это уже вспоминали, Баки, помнишь?  
  
Еще пару секунд пустота пялится на него, потом Баки моргает, морщит лоб.  
  
— Было такое, — признает. — Я… не стану его убивать. Посижу в сторонке.  
  
Стив этому не верит и оказывается прав. Какое там «в сторонке», помилуй боже, Старк не выводит костюм и на половинную мощность, а Баки уже подскакивает к нему.  
  
— Бак! — рявкает Стив. Тони мотает головой и подманивает Баки к себе, кивая кончиком алого пальца.  
  
— Дай парню размяться, Стив, — говорит он железным голосом. — Работа в паре, говорят, помогает… преодолеть несуразицы. Уж тебе ли не знать.  
  
Стив вспоминает, сколько раз Тони лежал под ним в костюме — в одном костюме — и еще кое-что, все одновременно, и неверяще смотрит на Тони. Что тот задумал?  
  
— Баки, — говорит он медленно. — Атакуем вместе. Не убивать!  
  
— Последнее, — металлически смеется Старк, — было обидно и не по делу. Ты же не думаешь, Кэп, что я слабак?  
  
Он так и не начинает отбиваться по максимуму — а уж Стив знает, на что Тони способен. Даже когда Баки, почти мгновенно подстроившись, начинает действительно работать в паре, перехватывает щит, бьет — слишком сильно, Стив бы придержал руку — отшвыривает щит и, навалившись на Тони, начинает выкручивать из того реактор.

Баки ведь понятия не имеет, зачем эта штука нужна, атакует чисто рефлекторно, как кот, бросающийся за пятнышком лазерной указки — так ведь? Просто видит яркое пятно и не может вовремя остановиться?  
  
Или все не так? Тони падает на колени и уже не смеется — но по-прежнему не отбивается всерьез.  
  
— Бак! Нет! — орет Стив, но когда это Баки его слушался? Он видит цель, сбитую с ног, и, оседлав Тони, пытается выдрать из него реактор.  
  
Стиву приходится ударить его, и ударить сильно. Доходит не с первого раза, Баки огрызается, как пес, сорвавшийся с поводка, и оттащить его получается тоже не сразу.  
  
Черт! Черт возьми! Он же предупреждал! Стив склоняется над Старком — тот отщелкивает маску и бледно усмехается.  
  
— Ничего так… потренировались, — выговаривает запекшимися губами. Стиву так хочется его поцеловать. И стукнуть. И забрать, себе, навсегда. — Стив. Твой дружок сзади.  
  
Так и есть; Баки надвигается сзади, в глазах у него больше нет пустоты. Только злоба и живая, бьющаяся, отчаянная ненависть.  
  
«Вспомнил», — думает Стив. Это глупо; ну что Баки мог вспомнить? В его время — в их со Стивом время, — не было в помине никакого Тони.  
  
Но что-то Баки, видимо, вспомнил. А остальное додумал. Стив раз за разом отбирает у него оружие — впечатление такое, что Баки вытаскивает то ружье, то пистолет из какого-то тайника, и Стив не уверен, что неправ, — и сейчас ему нечем стрелять, но рука при нем и ярость тоже.  
  
— Сука, — выдыхает Баки. — Богатень...кий… чистоплюй!  
  
Видел бы Баки Тони за работой. По уши в масле, смазке и металлических тугих завитках, не оттащишь от очередной гениальной идеи, Стив в жизни своей не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так работал. Словно осталось всего пять минут жизни, и нужно успеть.  
  
— Стив! — сипит Тони, и Стив с ужасом слышит звук репульсоров, доходящих до пика мощности. За себя Тони так не дрался, но если…  
  
— Нет! — орет он, пытаясь одновременно прикрыть Старка, оттолкнуть Баки — тот рвется к глотке Тони, дай волю — размелет его в кровь и осколки брони… или нет, но нет и шанса на то, что Стив станет проверять, — Нет! Баки!  
  
— Мой, — рычит Баки и бьет. Боль не приходит, только сотрясение, но если бы не щит… — Мой! Стиви!  
  
Тони, извернувшись, отшвыривает его ударом репульсора, глядит на Стива, проводит ладонями по плечам, целует — быстро и грубо.  
  
— Понимаю теперь, почему ты так с ним возишься, — сообщает он и качает головой, когда Стив пытается что-то объяснить. Остановить, может быть. — Нет, Стив. Если вот это то, за что ты дерешься — нам не по пути. Свобода, а? Вот она, твоя свобода.  
  
Баки, хрипя и рыча, подбирается для новой атаки, и Тони, коротко глянув на него, прибавляет:  
  
— Правда не думал, что до этого дойдет. Мне лучше уйти. Черт, всегда я так, да? Устрою черт знает что и сбегаю.  
  
«Нет», — думает Стив. — «Да. Нет и да вместе.»  
  
Еще он думает, и это очень холодная и на удивление трезвая мысль, что сейчас действительно может сойти с ума. Рехнуться, сыворотка там или нет. Невозможно быть правым и неправым одновременно, нельзя выдержать этого долго, а сейчас его действительно раздирает на части.  
  
— Тони, — хрипит он. Баки снова кидается на него, и Стив посылает его назад в короткое беспамятство привычным ударом кулака. Придерживает руку. Навредить Баки он по-прежнему не хочет, это уже в подкорке — не навредить Баки. Он ведь друг. — Тони. Не бросай меня. Мы сможем… только вместе.  
  
Лицо в металлическом охвате шлема делается таким, таким… Нет таких слов. Как будто Тони показали все, чего он хотел, все, о чем только мог мечтать, показали — и тут же отняли, навсегда.  
  
— Стив, — говорит он совсем тихо. — Стив, я бы так хотел. Я бы… что угодно. Но ты же не отступишь.  
  
— Потому что я прав, — выдыхает Стив. — И ты прав. Что нам делать, Тони?  
  
Вместо ответа Тони приникает к нему, целует снова — горько и жестко. Прощаясь.  
  
— Не дай себя убить, — говорит он. И стартует, улетая прочь.  
  
Баки, тяжело дыша, подбирается к Стиву. Обнимает сзади, тычется головой в спину. Стиву хочется его ударить, хочется разнести все вокруг, хочется вернуться назад и сказать Эрскину, что он не подходит для эксперимента, что он недостаточно хорош сердцем и уж точно недостаточно умен, что со временем это приведет к тому, что люди, желающие только хорошего, встанут друг против друга и примутся убивать во имя высшей цели, но прошлое на то и прошлое, чтобы быть недостижимым, как не пытайся.  
  
— Стиви, — шепчет Баки. — Стиви. Ты же меня не бросишь.  
  
Его руки, горячая живая и раскаленная металлическая, стискивают Стива за талию, и насколько было бы легче, если бы Стив мог выбрать его. Но он не может. Никогда не мог, сколько ни пытался.  
  
— Не брошу, — говорит он. Губами Баки трогает его загривок, потный под краем воротника, обхватывает теснее, вминается всем собой, втирается членом — у него всегда стоит после драки, но в этот раз как-то особенно жестко, и Стив не верит в то, что Баки успокоит себя сам, как успокаивал раньше, — дышит жарким воздухом, трется отчаянно и сильно.  
  
«Господи, — думает Стив. — Господи, помоги мне. Если я и вправду одно из твоих созданий малых, как мама говорила — помоги мне.»  
  
Баки звякает пряжкой ремня, скользит ладонями по бедрам Стива, сражается с его одеждой, тянется живыми пальцами внутрь, где все крепко и готово, трогает нагло, сжимает так, что Стив стонет.  
  
— Я буду слушаться, — шепчет он. — Буду хорошим. Буду с тобой, как всегда был, Стиви. Буду…  
  
Стиву хочется кричать и плакать. Он ведь всегда знал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдет, оттягивал эту минуту, но вот настало время, когда отговорок и отсрочек больше не получится, и почему именно сейчас, а? Ну почему?  
  
— Баки… — шепчет он, сам не зная, что собирается сказать. Согласиться или оттолкнуть. Свобода или жизнь. Тогда или сейчас. Что, что из этого правильно, если правильно все и все — ошибка? Что?  
  
Горячие пальцы в мозолях — от оружия, не от чего другого, что еще Баки держал в руках? — скользят пленительно, искушающе. Кошмарно.  
  
— Да, Стиви, — хрипло обещает Баки. — Да. Все, как ты захочешь. Ты же хочешь. Я знаю. Всегда хотел, просто…  
  
Да, всегда. Баки прав. И неправ, потому что Стив действительно хотел.  
  
Только не с ним, черт возьми. От Баки он хотел совсем другого.  
  
— Нет, — выдыхает он и выдирается из цепкой хватки. Баки кажется обиженным и уязвленным, в другое время Стив бы устыдился. Или порадовался — значит, уже вспомнил, как обижаться. Или обозлился, или еще миллион возможностей, неважно. Сейчас неважно. — Нет, Бак. И больше никогда меня так не трогай.  
  
«Лучше бы ты умер», — думает он. — «Лучше бы я сам умер. Еще тогда, давно. Ох, насколько бы лучше.»  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Баки, сев на пятки. — Почему, а?  
  
Стив застегивает штаны. Тело, взбешенное недавней дракой, страхом, возбуждением и последней отчаянной минутой нестерпимой любви, не слушается, пальцы дрожат, но если уж действительно собираешься идти в последний самоубийственный бой во имя свободы — лучше делать это, застегнув штаны.  
  
Так принято у мужчин.  
  
— Потому что я не хочу, — говорит Стив, поднимаясь. — Я не хочу этого всего с тобой, Бак. Прости уж.  
  
Баки моргает пару раз — и ухмыляется. Теперь он точь-в-точь как прежний, неважно, что лицо переменилось, и металл объял руку, и прошло столько лет — главное в нем проступило, как и тогда, с убийственной ясностью.  
  
Веселая, недобрая готовность убивать ради забавы. Делать то, что хочется, когда хочется, и разве это не чужая свобода, за которую Стив готов умереть? Разве нет?  
  
— Тогда, — говорит Баки, — повеселимся по-другому.  
  
Стиву нестерпимо хочется кивнуть. Пойти следом. Он всегда шел следом за Баки, так ведь?  
  
Не в этот раз.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, подбирая щит. — Нет, Бак. Так мы веселиться не станем.  
  
Баки пожимает плечами — плевать, мол. Так подросток, которому запретили идти на вечеринку, делает вид, что не больно-то и хотелось.  
  
— Вечно ты так, — замечает он и шагает за Стивом. — Только появляется возможность как следует поразвлечься…  
  
— Поговорим об этом позже, — обрывает Стив. Смотреть на Баки он не может, физически. — И много еще о чем, Бак.  
  
Если он не сможет объяснить того, что важнее всего, Баки — медленно, по шажочку, терпеливо — то не сможет никому. Люди пойдут за ним и так, у каждого своя причина, но по-настоящему — нет. Если он не сможет объяснить Баки, почему свобода важнее и опаснее всего на свете. Важнее любой жизни, кроме чужой.  
  
Стив очень надеется на то, что объяснить все-таки удастся.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «Gotta Find My Baby» (англ. Я должен найти мою крошку) — песня, написанная американским блюзовым исполнителем Питером Джо Клейтоном. В его исполнении (под именем Doctor Clayton) песня была впервые опубликована в 1942 году в виде сингла на лейбле Bluebird Records. 
> 
> [2] Песни 1941 года — Charioteers — Calliope Jane
> 
> [3] What the Country Needs — песня Марты Тилтон, 1941
> 
> [4] Бронзовая звезда (англ. Bronze Star) — четвертая по значимости боевая награда в Вооруженных силах США, если награждение было произведено с кластером «V» («Valor») за героизм на поле боя, и девятая по порядку старшинства в обычном варианте среди всех наград США. Учреждена 4 февраля 1944 года президентом Рузвельтом и была предназначена для награждения военнослужащих, чей подвиг не был достаточен для награждения Серебряной звездой («Silver Star») за героизм в бою, либо медалями соответствующих родов войск за заслуги в прочих случаях. Ее действие также было распространено на заслуги и подвиги, совершенные начиная с 7 декабря 1941 г.  
> Правительственным распоряжением № 11046 от 24.8.1962 г. к этой награде было разрешено представлять военнослужащих дружественных Вооруженных Сил, хотя награждения иностранцев ею производилось и во время Второй мировой войны.
> 
> [5] Одни́м па́льцем» (англ. The Moving Finger) — детективный роман Агаты Кристи, первоначально опубликованный издательством Dodd, Mead and Company в 1942 году в США, а в 1943 году в Великобританиииздательством Collins Crime Club. В России роман также выходил под названиями «Перст судьбы»,«Движущийся палец» и «Каникулы в Лимстоке».


End file.
